Freedom Server Lore
A Summary of Freedom Custom lore events along with Official Blizzard Lore Blood Elf and Forsaken Betrayal Storyline As Sylvanas and Rommath plotted to overthrow the Elven government when Kael returned, the Blood elves were left devastated. With the capture of Lor'Themar and Halduron, Silvermoon fell into Kael's hands and broke away from the Horde with Undercity. In a last resort, the Horde siege silvermoon's gates, Kael fleed to Quel'Danas, and Lor'Themar took control of his city again. Sylvanas was ordered to apologize on behalf of the forsaken to the Horde, which she did, and all returned to normal. The Battle of Outland After much battle and sacrifice, and monthes of gruelling war, the Horde and Alliance had rid Outland of Burning Legion leaders and many demons. The majority of Outland has now been reclaimed by the Broken, the Draenei, and the Naaru. Teron Gorefiend With his survival at Black Temple, Teron Gorefiend has become a loose cannon villain throughout Azeroth. With his possession over a vial of Eternity water, and the Skull of Gul'Dan, Teron quickly made his move to Uther's tomb and ressurected the Spirit of the Lightbringer into a foul new being.. Uther The Painbringer, now Teron's right hand. The two made way for Northrend, seemingly to defeat Arthas. Though they'd prove a valuable ally to the Offensive, they seem hostile to all who cross them, leaving their plans largely unknown. The Veridium Wars After much time of investigation, it was disovered Veridium is a crystal used by Malygos to store his spells and magic. During the War of the Ancients, Deathwing shattered the crystal, releasing it into thousands of tiny shards which scattered across the world after the Sundering. Now, with the Veridium, the Argent Crusade has crafted them into weapons of war, and plan to use them to Combat Malygos himself in the Nexus War. However, after Malygos, the creator of the crystal is killed, the crystals will dissolve into nothing but a gentle mist Revenge of the Amani The Amani have risen once more and this time with hatred far beyond that of any other race. Long ago when the elves attacked their homeland the Amani were driven off by Human mages, physically strong and powerful in magic which meant certain defeat for the trolls. Now.. Zul'Jin sits in his city and awaits the final day of the new war - the day Silvermoon falls and ALL of Quel'Thalas is of the Amani once more. It was a bright sunny day. Well, sunny for Ghostlands anyway. Everything was relatively quiet until that first hit - the one that you never expected and totally cuts through your defenses. It was the Amani'shi, the long foes of the High elves. Mistress Dawnsinger and the recently resurrected Visceri, both champions of their factions, charged at the Amani forces, forcing to retreat as the Magisters fled from Tranquillien, the catapults of the Amani raining fire on the small village - however. A small band of orcs and heroes appeared, delivering the blow to the forces we were looking for. They ventured along the paths and found alot dead and wreckages of once-caverns, trees and more. They found a troll that murdered a Magister and send scouts to Silvermoon. Suddenly, as the Blood elf forces marched upon the Sanctum of the Sun, Zul'Jin and his loa avatars appeared, capturing the forces and imprisoning them in Zul'Aman. The day of the Amani has come or as Zul'Jin would say: Ya' be thinkin' da' Amani were locked away fo'eva, bu' da' Amani be'a risin'. May the Gods protect us. The Amani'shi rose up once more, stealing a valuable artifact and running forces of the Blood elves on a wild goose chase as Zengu - a Hex Lord of the Amani - run to Tor'watha and rallied the Amani to rise against Silvermoon. They marched forward and onward, destroying all in their path until they were confronted by the Silvermoon army itself. The Amani'shi and Blood elves battled, only to have a magi arrive and turn the tide of battle - BUT.. then.. out of the sky came a Dragonhawk like none other. A great avatar-like being emerged from the Dragonhawk, calling himself Jan'alai. The avatar changed the tide of battle, firing wind and lightning around the battlefield as many a blood elf fell before the Amani - yet - in the end, an elite force of heroes charged the Amani and eradicated them, the survivors retreating for Tor'watha. It seems the Amani wish to play games.. so be it. The Azerothian Summit During an emergency meeting, all the faction leaders reluctantly met within the ancient halls of Old Ironforge to discuss recent threats to the world. After Teron Gorefiend, The Legion, and even the scourge have been discussed, Varian and Jaina decided to make a bold move and re-found the New Council of Tirisfal. The New Council will represent the strongest individuals across the globe, and will be handpicked by members already in the Council. The Council has begun scouting a location to build their new stronghold, a place which would be impervious to war, and be a base of operations to watch over Azeroth. The Council operates as a democracy, and has allegiance to both the Horde and Alliance, yet operates as its own unit. List of Current Council Members: Jaina Proudmoore - The Guardian ( Leader ) Valeera Sanguinar Broll Bearmantle Rohan the High-Priest of Ironforge Farseer Nobundo Power of the Forsaken The Forsaken, a faction within the Horde, have remained elusive during the battle of Northrend. Profoundly, they have not had a very large dealing with the Horde during the crusades of Outland or Northrend as a whole.. however, behind the scenes was another tale entirely. The coasts of Howling Fjord remained misty and covered with cliff-side dangers. The Forsaken, clad in bones and the cold steel of death itself, clambered along the coastal, frozen seas with their large warships of hulking rotten wood and undead supports. Moving towards the east coast, they docked off at a new area - bringing cannons, supplies, and all things you would expect a large warband to bring. They began construction, unholy magic and tireless hammering filling the air of the Fjord. The wind rushed and gushed past the buildings, laden with unholy magic and destructive experiments of the sick and twisted Forsaken.. Sylvanas herself visited to check on the progress of the settlement. Due to her - and the Forsaken's - undying hatred of the Scourge, they named the place in the style of their goal: Vengeance Landing. The Crusade of the Forsaken has begun.. what will their twisted and dark minds think of next? Northrend Part 1 After a shipwreck upon Borean Tundras shores, the Horde and Alliance troops have begun to settle large base camps across the Tundra. Warsong Hold, and Valiance keep, now stand as the foothold for the Argents and Ebon Blades to also move in and settle encampments as well. With Northrend largely left Unexplored, many mysteries await the Heroes within the shadows of Northrend. Part 2 As the Valiance Expedition, Warsong Offensive, and the Argent Crusade quickly settled large encampments, the dangers of Northrend already made themselves apparent. With The Blue Dragonflight waging war on the Mortal races, eliminating Amber Ledge, the scourge of En'Kilah have been manuveuring towards Death's Stand, assaulting the Crusade. As the final assault on En'Kilah went off, the Crusade tore through the gates of the Scourge city, and claimed it in the name of the Crusade. Unbeknownst to them, the Blue Dragonflight began launching a series of attacks against Warsong Hold, who immedeately asked for reinforcements from the Crusade. Part 3 With the impending war of Malygos pressing on against the Crusaders, they've taken refuge within the Floating city of Dalaran. Whilst En'Kilah is still in preperation to become a full fledge city, the Crusaders had begun to research what weapons they could use against Malygos. Upon finding out Veridium is the only way to match Malygos power, the Crusaders began to craft weapons of the Veridium, and gather their troops. Ready to face the Spell-weaver, they march for the Western mountains, and Malygos home base in Coldarra.